


Don’t Wanna Live My Life Again

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Midnight Screenings, Star Wars Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Midnight Screenings Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Dark Comedy, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Pining Ben Solo, Stephen King’s Pet Sematary References, This May be either funny or offensive, Weird Fluff, Youtuber Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A Midnight Screenings AU where Ben and co. review the remake of Pet Sematary.





	Don’t Wanna Live My Life Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: au: alternate professions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this cheap therapy. I was upset at the host of the original Midnight Screenings turning out to be a tool, so I decided to rewrite the premise with Star Wars characters to feel better. Also, had to quote the end credits song for the title.

“They’re creepy and they’re kooky, mysterious and spooky, they’re altogether ooky, the Creed family...”  
  
Even as they filmed their review of the recent remake of Pet Sematary, Ben had to keep from having a fit of laughter. Poe seemed to have a talent to do that to him sometimes, actually; it was a miracle he hadn’t knocked over the camera in his laughter.   
  
“Well-played, Poe.” Finn said wryly from behind him. “They did it. They really did turn a Stephen King classic into The Addams Family. Not like the 1989 version was perfect, but at least it didn’t feel like someone’s live action fanfic.”  
  
This time it was Poe’s turn to howl with laughter. “God, can you imagine finding it on AO3?”  
  
“Yep. Alternate Universe Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Role Reversal, Horror, Undead zombie girls doing ballet...”  
  
“You’re all terrible,” Rose interjected, but it was clear she was trying not to laugh.   
  
“Terrible is our middle name.” Poe said.   
  
“So...can we get to talking about the film?” Rey said. “More specifically, what the hell happened?” She sighed. “Finn...my wonderful, darling Finn, you just summed it up succinctly. As did Poe.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy all the while. It wasn’t easy, seeing Rey and Finn happy. Not that he didn’t like seeing his younger sister happy, but it reminded him that he hadn’t yet told Poe how he felt. For example, how Poe’s grin made his heart flutter, or how his jokes made Ben laugh so hard.   
  
He sure hadn’t actually told anyone else. At least not on the Midnight Screenings vlogs. He definitely didn’t need commenters placing bets.   
  
Finn sighed. “I’ll say the film’s beautifully shot.”  
  
“For a film about undead people.” Kaydel said. She was currently holding the camera. “Offscreen Kay”, the commenters affectionately called her.  
  
Finn snorted. “Yeah, that. And for a film that actually shows a close-up of a guy’s brain.”  
  
“Well, it was in the book,” Poe said. “Would have been an excellent time for the special effects to fail, but nope...”  
  
“Could say the same thing about Zelda,” Rose said. “The special effects were decent and the cinematography was beautiful. The acting was good. It’s like...you know that classmate of yours that’s brilliant and won’t apply themselves?”  
  
“Was definitely that kid,” Kaydel said, and the whole car broke into laughter that time.   
  
Rose smiled at her before saying, “But yeah, that’s the movie. It’s competent, but the filmmakers gave not one fuck about staying true to the source material aside from stuff like the Wendigo.” A beat. “I mean...spoiler alert, they switch Gage and Ellie. How the hell did they think it would make sense?”  
  
“Live action fanfic?” Poe said wryly.   
  
Rose sighed. “Would explain a lot. Some of the details are small, like them making Jud’s dog Biffer instead of Spot, and others are pretty big.”  
  
“Like the ending,” Ben said. “I thought the whole point of Pet Sematary was a guy going insane after his son died.”  
  
“Ding-ding-ding!” Rose said.   
  
“Well, yes, Ben,” Rey said, “But you’re making sense.”  
  
“I have that problem a little,” Ben said wryly, and Poe laughed. Something about it...damn, but Ben didn’t want Poe to stop laughing at his jokes like that.   
  
Rose continued. “And how would Pascow even get through to Gage to tell him something bad was gonna happen? Most two year olds can’t vocalize what they’ve seen.”  
  
“Most two year olds would scream in terror,” Rey said.   
  
“So you’re saying Pascow didn’t think it through?” Kaydel said.   
  
“I think,” Rose said, “The filmmakers didn’t think it through. Not to mention — even putting aside the adaptation problems, the story elements make zero sense. Like how Ellie meets Jud. You can’t get a bee-sting falling off a deadfall, and no one would randomly wander off into the woods unless they’re playing with the idea that the Sematary lured Ellie there.”  
  
“Rose,” Kaydel said, “I absolutely adore you.”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy again.   
  
He didn’t know how long they took talking about the movie, the trailers and more, but in the end, he could say that he wished he could tell Poe about his feelings. Maybe one day.   
  
One day...


End file.
